Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Impa vs. Sahasrahla Okay, bet yer all getting sick of this now? Well a user said I should resuggest it and after thinking it over I hope I've improved it. In Ocarina of Time, Impa is an important figure in Kakariko Village. She opened the Sheikah village to everyone and allows people to take refuge there. Sahasrahla is the elder of Kakariko Village, also an important figure. They share a connection with the various Sages; Impa is the Sage of Shadow and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. They have connections to Princess Zelda; Impa, in all of her appearances, is Zelda's nursemaid. Sahrasrahla is an acquaintance of Zelda as she instructs Link to consult him on how to defeat Agahnim. Both of them aid Link in his quest significantly; Impa, in OoT, teaches him Zelda's Lullaby and gives him the Shadow Medallion when she ascends to Sage, in AoL she gives him the Crystals and tells him the legend of the sleeping Zelda and what he must do on his quest. Sahasrahla gives Link valuable information on the Pendants of Virtue and gifts him with the Pegasus Boots. They are also both aged characters, and in the majority of her appearances Impa is a old Hylian, like Sahasrahla. Interestingly, some Gossip Stones talk about Impa, but only when Link communicates with them via the Mask of Truth. Likewise, Buzzblobs talk about Sahasrahla, but only when sprinkled with Magic Powder, thus turned into Cukemen. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Third times a charm perhaps. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as last time. -'Isdrakthül' 23:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as last two times... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : It sure is nutty. Call me... Scrat. --AuronKaizer ' 23:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : Oooh, ooh, can I be Scratte? Or Diego?! -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as all times previous to this one. -'Minish Link 23:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : (Read: two times.) --'DekuStick' '' '' : : My word is my everything.--Ingo the great (talk) 23:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this for the posts. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I still do not know. Meep Meep (talk) 00:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Well good lady you've got me sold. I am now a fan of thar yonder suggestion of greatness. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this fight, but you put in so much effort this time that I can't even stay neutral. Portal-Kombat : :just not quite a yes for me, but good none the less. --Zoma89 : :I like the way you mention Zelda II and in general the connections are quite sound Oni Link 20:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : nuff said DmerkaGU10 21:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I say again, IMPAHASRALA!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it!--MaloMart (talk) 18:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Solidly good with a little bit of epicness in it. LunarChild (talk) 09:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow. I can't pass up a fight with so many good connections, even if the match-up is a little obvious. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : IT. IS. TIME.'-- C2' / 22:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Darknut vs. Death Sword They both appear as minibosses and have gigantic swords they both also rely on different fighting styles. One relies on the "Use the weapon you got in the last dungeon" style, while the other uses a classic sword fight. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat : : Minibosses with swords are common, and the other one is a difference. Just no. -'Isdrakthül' 00:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Red vote for the green hat. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep. I just do not enjoy this very much. Meep Meep (talk) 00:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : A great suggestion indeed... This is why you should never tell people that your suggestion is good before suggesting it. You'll either come off as arrogant if your suggestion really is good or get laughed at if it's bad (read: this suggestion). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I think its all been said. That includes "Meep". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah... swords are very common among minibosses. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Death Sword is a ghost and Darkuts are knights. Swords are common. I'm just not feeling it. The 00:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : What Joe said. -'Minish Link' 00:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : This is one of the instances where great ≠ good. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : These competitors don't match up well enough. Sorry. Portal-Kombat : :as said above, just kinda of too common of connections. --Zoma89 : : The connections are not what I look for in a ToC fight.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Not that it really matters at this point with all the opposes its gotten but i actually like this one Oni Link 18:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I lol'd when I saw this, thought it was a joke or just my mind playing tricks on me. Then I realized that this is REAL and threw up.'-- C2' / 22:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Jovani vs. Pamela's Father Ok, so this probably isn't going to win, but having only two suggestions halfway through the week, one of which has absolutely no chance of going through, seems kind of sad to me. I suggested this fight way back when, and it did moderately well, but it then kind of dwindled as people lost interest. Anyway, one of the reasons for opposition was that it was too similar to Jovani vs. Skulltula Family which had been done relatively recently, and now that's sort of out of the way. But anyways, on to the connections: Both are individuals that have been cursed by undead enemies and are enstranged from civilization due to these curses. They both have loved ones that they need to be with but can't because of what they have become. Both show fondness or interest for Link's alternate forms and are also intimately involved in Link's entering of an underground tunnel that ends up being a secret entrance to a castle. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections, but I don't particularly like the fight. -'Minish Link' 20:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Well done! Definitely try it again later. Portal-Kombat : : Yeah. I like it. The 21:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : The last connection is a little shaky, but I like the way you put it. Good fight, too.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. -'Isdrakthül' 22:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Me like very much so Oni Link 22:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I really, highly doubt this will overthrow the first suggestion at this point, but I wouldn't mind seeing either one. The connections are good enough for me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Cause I'm worth it. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Good one! I was hoping for Pamela's Father to show up in ToC. LunarChild (talk) 09:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm pretty sure I supported this before. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : NO! ................I kid. Meep Meep (talk) 16:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : What jedi said. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Yeah, I would easily support this again if you resuggest it.-- C2' / 22:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I say, it is two cursed men. Bring it on!!! --AmazingLink (talk) 16:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink Dark Link vs. Hero's Shade I don't know if this is good and I'm probably a little late but to celebrate my having exactly 50 mainspace edits I'll do it anyway. A battle between two powerful swordsmen, one who is a friend to link, the other an enemy. also if you belive in the whole Hero's shade is hero of time thing I think it kind of make the fight more interesting. This is my first fight and I don't think it will get many supports so constructive critisisim would be nice.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Haha, now you don't know if it's good or bad! Can your mind take it? --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I Must say, it is good, great even. But It is the end of the week. Suggest it a different time. --AmazingLink (talk) 20:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : They just don't have that much in common. Or anything at all other than being powerful swordsmen, really. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I keep undulating between opposing and supporting, so I'll go neutral. I like how they are both shadow-like Links (kind of), but I don't like how it seems like a bad ketchup match up to me. The 21:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks for the feedback. and just to be clear, you can't suggest the same fight two weeks in a row, right?Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : : That is correct. The 22:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Why do people keep using differences as similarities? -'''Isdrakthül 22:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage